


Intern

by Marvel_Bitch23



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Bitch23/pseuds/Marvel_Bitch23
Summary: Peter Parker signs up for the internship program at stark industries
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Intern

**Author's Note:**

> My friend forced me to write this so I probably won’t continue it because it’s not that good so yeah enjoy? I guess

Peter Parker was a smart kid. Sure he’s dumb enough to get into fights every night as a brightly colored vigilante, but he’s still smart. So when he got into the S.I. intern program, it wasn’t much of a surprise to his guardian and peers. Peter of course was a little nervous because of the fact that Spider-Man and Ironman didn’t always get along, but his Aunt May said to go for it anyways considering this was a once and a lifetime chance.

That’s how he ended up here. Peter was standing in the intern labs filling out NDAs and waivers that came with being a S.I. Intern. “Welcome to Stark Industries! My name is Amanda and I’m a employee in the RnD labs. Some of you have already been assigned to certain labs, but a few of you still need an assignment. If your one of these people please come up front! Otherwise get to it!” A woman who’s name was supposedly named Amanda said. Peter being on of the select few who hasn’t been assigned to a lab made his way to the front.   
There he met up with 6 other students all looking to be about college level. One of the 6 people spoke up. “Um hi, I was wondering how we were going to be assigned?” Amanda smiled and responded with a quick explanation of how the 7 of them were going to get tested for a skill set and see what division will be best for each one of them. Amanda then passed out a packet which held four equations. “ Do you want us to do this now?” A heavy set girl asked. “Yeah you guys have 45 minutes. Each equation represents a different division of the labs.” Amanda replied. Peter started on the packet and finish the first two equations in under 5 minutes. He then got to work on the third equation which he again finished with ease. Then when he started on the fourth equation. He was shocked, the equation looked like one you would need to figure out the science behind the arc reactor. He shook out of his trance and completed with 30 minutes to spare. “Oh your done already?” Amanda said with a shocked face. “And it’s completely right to?!” Amanda seemed shocked and curious to why this one boy who couldn’t be older than 16, was able to complete such equations in 15 minutes. That’s when someone unexpected walked through the doors. “Amanda do you have a coffee machine in here Pepper stole mine.” Me. Stark said in an annoyed tone. “ Sorry Dr.Stark ours is shut off after 4 pm-“ “Damn!” “-but the one in lab 617 works 24/7.” “Are these the new interns?” Stark said. “ Yeah they are this one just finished all four equations in under 15 minutes” “Shit really? What’s your name kid?” “P-peter Parker” Peter responded. “ You sound familiar. Huh” “ it’s probably what every teenage boy sounds like Mr. Stark” “ Well I must get going nice meeting you Mr. Parker”


End file.
